Crystal Gems: Misión Universe
by Madame D'Snape
Summary: Una organización secreta, tres guardianas, y un trabajo que podría costar no sólo vidas, sino que millones de dólares. ¿Qué pasa cuando las Crystal Gems deben cuidar al hijo de un rockero millionario en retiro de las manos de un equipo terrorista? AU con Gemas Humanas.


_Miami Beach. Bar Red Glass. 20:00 pm._

La barwoman observó a la clientela de manera aburrida a través de sus lentes oscuros. Suspiró, mientras terminaba de secar uno de los vasos. El sonido de la música estridente, que pasaba canciones de moda, no parecía incomodarle. Llevaba años trabajando ahí, para mantener a su pequeña familia, y no iba a dejar pasar las oportunidades que tuviera para salvarlas de la ruina que las amenazaba, como una sombra que flotaba en sus cabezas.

—Hola, guapa.

Miró hacia adelante, ajustándose el espeso afro que tenía alrededor de los hombros. No se alteró por el sobrenombre, mantuvo su expresión completamente quieta.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Lars?— Dijo, dejando el vaso de lado y moviéndose hacia adelante. La luz iluminó su piel color chocolate por unos segundos, mientras observaba al pelirrojo jugar con una de sus expansiones, nervioso.  
—Lo de siempre, ya sabes.— Contestó, mientras la barwoman reía bajito.  
—¿Qué pasa, se te salió la expansión de nuevo?— Empezó a hablar, sirviendo un martini. Lars negó rápidamente.  
—Sadie... Eh, ya sabes... Ella... Y yo...  
—La invitaste a salir aquí y va a llegar en cualquier momento al aeropuerto. Viene desde Las Vegas, ¿No?

Lars asintió frenéticamente, recibiendo el martini con manos temblorosas. La barista lo miró con ojos de tigre detrás de sus gafas.

—Cuidado con eso.  
—S-s-sí, es que... ¿Y si no soy lo que ella piensa?— La barista rió. Sabía que Lars era un inseguro detrás de su máscara cool.  
—Tú dijiste que via Skype le gustaste. No veo por qué no...— Se interrumpió. Sonó una melodía en su celular, el cual ella volteó a ver. Ponía "CGDA".— Espera.— Su tono cambió a serio, mientras se ponía el aparato en la oreja.— _**This is Garnet.**_ — Murmuró. Pasaron instantes en los que no dijo nada. Luego asintió.— Sí, señor, tomaré el primer avión a Texas. No se preocupe. Abandonaré el bar en este instante.— Colgó, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Lars.— Ánimo, si no te quiere, la golpeamos entre ambos.— Delegó el delantal a la dependienta que estaba a su lado, ante la estupefacción del muchacho ante ella, que no alcanzó a reaccionar.— Jenny, te lo dejo. Hay una misión que debo cumplir.

Dicho esto, abandonó el bar a las corridas, llamando al primer taxi de un chiflido. La mujer desapareció en la noche.

—

 _Las Vegas, Nevada. Club Deep Purple. 1:00 am._

Rubio. Rubio el cabello largo que bailaba al ritmo de una sensual melodía. La muchacha era bajita, y un poco rellena, pero eso no impedía que los hombres le arrojaran dinero mientras ella bailaba alrededor del tubo, enroscándose como una serpiente y moviéndose de forma provocadora. Mordía su labio y sacudía sus grandes senos y nalgas, que estaban cubiertos con un bikini tipo pin-up color lila. Sus pies tenían unas ballerinas negras y usaba guantes. Sonreía, porque sabía que a ellos les gustaba, y que jamás la iban a poder tener. Le daba una mezcla de risa y pena. Lo cual la inspiraba a seguir bailando.

La música cesó lentamente, al tiempo que ella posaba y una anunciadora hablaba:

—¡Esta ha sido la fenomenal performance de nuestra más famosa chica, **_Amethyst!_**

Por supuesto, no era su nombre real. Sólo un apodo, que encubriera su personalidad "ante las cámaras". Sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia, entre un mar de chiflidos y aclamaciones. Lanzó un beso a la audiencia, mientras bajaba del escenario y la anunciadora nombraba a la siguiente muchacha.

Llegó a su camerino y se desplomó en la silla. Había sido un día agotador. Lanzó un suspiro soñador, contando los billetes, quitándose el excesivo maquillaje y cambiándose la ropa. Una camiseta sin mangas azul marino, con uno de los breteles cayendo sobre su hombro, dejando ver la línea de su sostén deportivo negro, calzas del mismo color con estrellas lila en las rodillas y botas blancas. Puso el dinero en su bolso y salió.

Afuera, la esperaba una rubia, de pelo corto y rizado, un poco más alta. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Tenía dos maletas color azul.

—Gracias por acompañarme.— Le dijo, a modo de saludo, mientras caminaban hacia la avenida. La otra rió.  
—¿Nerviosa por viajar sola, Sadie?— Le preguntó, haciendo parar un taxi. La aludida asintió, mientras ponía las maletas en el maletero del vehículo. Su compañera subió.— ¡Al aeropuerto, amigo, tenemos un vuelo que alcanzar!

El hombre apretó el acelerador, mientras que las dos muchachas conversaban en la parte de atrás. El aeropuerto estaba a unos veinte minutos. Sadie debía abordar en media hora.

—¡Vamos, has estado esperando esto por todo un mes! Y sabes que quieres visitar Miami. Playa, calor, bares, chicos... Lars.— Rió la bailarina. Sadie jugó con sus dedos, bajando la vista.  
—¿Y si se decepciona?  
—¡Tonterías! Skype nunca falla. Lo sé, conocí a muchos de mis amigos online.  
—Eres una loca, Ammy...  
—¡Lo sé! Pero, oye, hay que tener fe y confianza en que todo saldrá bien.

Llegaron al aeropuerto. Corrieron hasta adentro, haciendo los trámites del equipaje y esperando la hora del check-in. Decidieron comprar unas donas en el Dunkin Donuts, con un café para la cansada bailarina, que le relataba su rutina. Los sueños que tenía. Cómo sobrellevar una vida de este modo la agotaba pero la hacía feliz. Sadie escuchaba, pero no estaba ahí realmente. La otra sabía esto e intentaba distraerla. La hora del Check In llegó sin que ninguna se diera cuenta.

Una vez se hubieron despedido y deseado suerte las unas a las otras, con promesas de mensajes vía Skype, llegó una persona. Era un niño pequeño, rubio, y con escaso cabello.

—Ey, Onion. Qué hay.— El niño le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Le susurró unas cosas y le pasó un boleto de avión.— ¿Mis cosas?— Onion chasqueó los dedos. Un muchacho más alto, rubio oxigenado con ojos demasiado azules para este mundo, le pasó dos bolsos de mano color violeta.— Siempre tan atentos, Onion, Sour Cream. Gracias. Partiré de inmediato.

"Amethyst" miró la hora del vuelo y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—

 _Manhattan, New York. Academia de danza White Swan. 20:00 pm._

Era tarde. Tenía que terminar de redactar ese proyecto para la clase de Política Contemporánea, y estudiar para el examen de Derecho Romano. No era fácil estar en cuarto año de Leyes, y menos haber sido asignada para ser la Prima Donna.

Tampoco era fácil ser Pearl.

Su nombre ya invocaba pureza y perfección, de esa que sus padres le habían enseñado desde que era muy pequeña. Desde que vio esas zapatillas colgadas y decidió que ese era su camino, y que entró a Leyes hace cuatro años. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba, aunque fuera algo pesada. Sin tiempo para extracurriculares extra, ella era el ideal de todas las chicas de la Universidad, hasta donde le habían informado, a ella no le importaba mucho. Lo único que quería era ser la mejor: Ballet, Esgrima, Leyes.

Sus tres amores.

Terminó de ensayar, colocándose su ropa post-ensayo: Una sencilla camiseta celeste, pantalones mostaza y botines blancos. Su piel, pálida. Sus ojos, azul cristalino. Su cabello, corto y en capas suaves, de color rubio ceniza. Todos querían ser ella. No entendía por qué. Los halagos jamás le habían caído bien. Ella era demasiado precavida para ello.

Se miró al espejo y sacó de su bolso un tomo gigante de Derecho Romano, abriéndolo por la mitad y dándole unas leídas mientras se iba del recinto, sin saludar a nadie. Era la última en irse, todo el tiempo.

—¿Señorita Pearl?

La aludida levantó la cabeza. Era un muchacho rubio, con aspecto desordenado.

—Tiempo sin verte, Ronaldo.— Dijo, con un dejo leve de disgusto. El otro rió.  
—No volveré a molestarte después de esto.— Le pasó un sobre blanco, inmaculado, con una estampa rosa. Ella dejó caer el libro y tomó el sobre, abriéndolo. Abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.  
—¡No puede ser! ¡Llegó el momento, ella lo dijo!— Miró a Ronaldo.— ¿El boleto, lo tienes tú? ¿Avisaste a mis padres, y a la Universidad? ¿Mis maletas están listas?— El muchacho asintió a todo.  
—Ven, te llevo. Apostaría a que Garnet y Amethyst ya están en camino. No creo que quieras quedarte atrás.

Pearl negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Ronaldo hasta la 4x4 negra que estaba estacionada.

 ** _Iba a ser algo grande, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie._**


End file.
